


Savoir-faire

by annejumps



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Kink Meme, M/M, Plot What Plot, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 18:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annejumps/pseuds/annejumps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Would you like me to demonstrate my technique?” Arthur was already shifting back to pull down the waistband of Eames’ boxers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Savoir-faire

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](http://inception-kink.livejournal.com/20822.html?thread=50809942#t50809942) prompt on the kink meme: "Arthur gives Eames a really messy blowjob based on [this NSFW gif](https://s3.amazonaws.com/data.tumblr.com/tumblr_m3kz0ft4hn1r2fdgno1_500.gif). Lots of eye contact, lots of spit. I'd like to see Arthur be in control of the blowjob and really enjoy giving it to Eames. And when Eames comes in Arthur's mouth, Arthur makes a mess of that too." This is my friend Amy's prompt, and she'd also been talking about wanting movieverse fic with Arthur on vacation (okay, it's semi-vacation) and Eames falling for him being all relaxed. Hence, this.
> 
> "Savoir-faire: Know-how. Can be crafty, traditional, professional or social. Knowledge plus experience." -[anatsuno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatsuno/pseuds/anatsuno)

Arthur, his hair wet from the shower and starting to curl, pulled on those little black boxers with the tiny red hearts that always made Eames wonder (secretly, jealously) if they had been a gift. Eames watched him pull on a soft-looking, old white t-shirt, with the words SUCK THE HEAD, PINCH THE TAIL -- LOUISIANA CRAWFISH FESTIVAL 1998 in fading print.

Sitting back against the headboard, Eames gave him the once-over and raised his left eyebrow.

“What?” Arthur said.

“I’m not sure I want to go out in public with you wearing such an indecent message.”

Arthur rolled his eyes. “We’re going to a crab shack. I’m trying to blend in with the locals.”

“Americans are so crass,” Eames said, shaking his head. “What does that mean, exactly?”

Raking a hand through his wet curls, Arthur sat down on the bed. “It’s directions on how to eat crawfish. You suck the juice from the head and you pinch the tail apart to eat the meat.”

“I really do love it when you talk dirty, you know.”

Arthur sighed, grinning. “I’m glad cheap innuendo does it for you.”

“Lucky for you. Come here and kiss me.” Eames held out his arms, and looked Arthur over. He was sunkissed and relaxed. “I should drag you to the beach more often.”

“As if this wasn’t my idea, and isn’t for a job.” Turning, Arthur crawled up the bed to straddle Eames’ lap, and leaned in, after glancing over his bare chest and shoulders. “If you end up with a sunburn after today, I don’t want to hear about it. I warned you,” he said, before pressing his lips to Eames’.

“You’ll coat me in aloe gel and love every second of it.” Eames laced his fingers together at the small of Arthur’s back as Arthur shifted away, following him briefly for another quick kiss. “Tell me more about this crawfish eating, love.”

Arthur rested his hands on Eames’ bare chest. “Well,” he began, “it’s messy; there’s lots of juice and it gets all over your fingers and your chin. It’s kind of difficult to get the hang of it, but I got pretty good at it, and it’s delicious.” At Eames’ grin, Arthur laughed. “Jesus, you’re so predictable.”

“What?” Eames said, pulling an innocent face. Arthur rocked his hips down onto Eames’ hardening cock and grinned back.

“Would you like me to demonstrate my technique?” Arthur was already shifting back to pull down the waistband of Eames’ boxers.

“If you feel you must,” Eames replied, voice slightly rough, caught in his throat. “I do so love being educated.” He raised his hips as the waistband skimmed past the head of his cock. Arthur reached in and wrapped a hand around him, thumbing at the smooth curves of the head, Eames swelling and hardening against his palm.

“We’ve got some time. Sit on the side of the bed,” Arthur decided as he swiped the pad of his thumb over the tip.

Eames had to take a moment to realize Arthur was speaking, but as soon as Arthur got up and moved to kneel on the floor, Eames caught up and moved, shedding his boxers. “Come on, then.”

Arthur raised a brow, looking sly. Wrapping a hand around Eames again, Arthur kissed his way up the inside of his thigh, wet, sucking kisses, as he squeezed, loosely pumping. He licked at the seam of Eames’ thigh, licked at his sac as Eames leaned back to make space, his breath caught.

Moving his hand to loosely cup Eames’ hip, Arthur traced the tip of his tongue up the underside of his shaft. That clever tongue-tip then worked its way under Eames’ foreskin and toured the perimeter, slickness mingling with his precome, the perfect touch just where Eames was most sensitive. “Jesus fuck,” Eames sighed, “ever since you discovered doing that you’ve been bloody ruthless with it.”

Eames was so consumed in watching Arthur’s mouth that it took him a moment to realize Arthur was watching him. Eyes brightening with amusement when Eames met his gaze, Arthur wrapped a hand around him again, rubbing the head of Eames’ cock over his smooth, cupid’s-bow lips before taking it in his mouth, just the head, tongue stroking over him with light pressure before he pulled off with a soft wet kissing sound.

“Arthur,” Eames sighed. Arthur’s mouth sank down over him, taking him in as far as he could, throat working. Eames groaned, eyelids fluttering, one hand taking hold of the loose damp curls at the crown of Arthur’s head.

Arthur hummed at that, drawing off slowly, lips tight. Tongue teasing Eames’ slit, he held his gaze, cheeks and lips flushed, and tilted his head into Eames’ touch. “Right,” Eames said, taking the hint and burying both hands in his hair.

With a little satisfied smile, Arthur leaned in to lick him from balls to tip, mouthing at him before taking him in again. One of Arthur’s hands was tight on Eames’ hip; he was surprised when the other found his nipple and pinched it, hard, as Arthur drew off. Arthur, who was well aware of how much Eames liked that, chuckled softly at his gasp, and paused to firmly stroke his tongue over the frenulum.

Incredible how much Arthur could communicate to him without saying a word. Incredible, too, how gorgeous he looked kneeling on a worn hotel carpet in an old shirt and novelty boxer shorts.

“Oh, Arthur, darling, please.” Eames was leaking copiously now, and his precome along with Arthur’s saliva was slipping down his shaft. Arthur seemed to relish it all, licking at him with the flat of his tongue wet and slick. He took him in again, not as deeply now, but with his tongue still working him over. Arthur sighed in a pleased hum, looking up with heavy-lidded eyes, and it took Eames by surprise when Arthur’s fingertips touched his lips.

Eames opened his mouth immediately, tasting the faint salt of Arthur’s skin, closing his lips around Arthur’s fingers and stroking his tongue over them. He noticed the way Arthur’s face grew more flushed then, felt the harder exhales against the skin of his belly. He felt a jolt of pleasure in his chest knowing that for all Arthur’s seemingly perfect control, Eames was more than capable of affecting him in return.

Arthur took him deep and pulled back, once, twice; after the third time, he pulled off entirely, a string of precome connecting his lips to Eames’ cock. Eames sucked at Arthur’s fingertip without fully realizing he was doing it, eyes glued to that string as Arthur licked it up, rubbed his frenulum again and took him in, the corners of his mouth slick with saliva. A lock of his hair curled against Eames’ abdomen, his nose just briefly touching Eames’ skin as his throat worked around him again before he drew off, tight and slow, pulling a shaky hum from Eames. Arthur kissed his way down his shaft, meeting his gaze and sending another bolt of awareness through him.

Arthur’s other hand moved from Eames’ hip, with a squeeze, to spread out over Eames’ inner thigh, thumb nudging his balls, pressing up behind them. With the flat of his tongue, he lifted one and then the other, and sucked each in turn into his mouth, gently tugging. Eames drummed his heels on the floor, spreading his legs further apart in supplication, his body leaning back slightly into the bed and his hips threatening to slide off it if he didn’t take care. He took one hand from Arthur’s hair to clutch at the bedcovers.

Arthur shifted his weight, shoulders nudging Eames’ legs back as he took him in again, moving him up a bit and out of danger of slipping off the bed entirely, but leveraging the opportunity to press further behind Eames’ balls. He slid the fingers of his other hand further into Eames’ mouth, and Eames sucked greedily, humming.

Arthur turned relentless then, teasing fading out of his motions as he bobbed his head. Saliva dripped down Arthur’s chin, down Eames’ cock; Arthur hummed, making soft sounds in his throat as he moved, fingers pressing up behind Eames’ balls, making him pant helplessly. Sitting less precariously now, Eames moved the hand that wasn’t wrapped in Arthur’s curls and traced shaking fingertips over Arthur’s jaw and his beautiful long neck, its tendons, its pulse, the slight graze of stubble.

He found himself starting to twitch his hips, fingers tightening in Arthur’s hair. Arthur, dear, wonderful Arthur, kept doing exactly what he was doing, and then nudged Eames’ perineum more firmly. The next time Arthur’s tongue stroked over Eames’ cock as he went down, his long middle finger prodded his entrance, and Eames suddenly shuddered hard and came, panting around Arthur’s fingers, sucking in breaths like he was about to hyperventilate, pulling at his hair.

Arthur swallowed, without being neat about it. He drew back slightly, lips loosening, tongue lapping at Eames’ slit, coaxing every drop of come from him, getting it all over his mouth.

Eames quivered, sensitive, the muscles in his legs trembling. He had to let go of Arthur’s hair and steady himself with both hands on the bed. He could only blink at Arthur, stunned.

It was as though Arthur had read an owner’s manual for Eames -- no, it was as if he’d authored one.

Taking his fingers from Eames’ mouth, Arthur swiped his thumb with deliberation over his own chin and the corners of his lips, gathering up Eames’ come and sucking it off, smiling and looking pleased with himself.

Eames dropped back onto the bed with a groan, arms akimbo, blinking at the ceiling, still panting slightly. “If you order crawfish at the crab shack and sit there eating them all in front of me, Arthur, I swear to God--”

Arthur climbed onto the bed and bridged himself over Eames, bending down to give him a brief, firm kiss. “You’ll live.”

“You didn’t pinch my tail, you know,” Eames said.

“Oh I’ll pinch your tail, all right, just you wait,” Arthur replied, and kissed him again as Eames worked a hand into Arthur’s boxers, tasting himself and the smile on Arthur’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Amy, Liz, Julia, and [Becky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/herinfiniteeyes/pseuds/herinfiniteeyes) for reading this over!


End file.
